Unconscious Recognitions
by fuhen-shinkan
Summary: Sakura hates her band members. Her mother, noticing her discomfort of her peers, transfers her to a different group, one that consists of her childhood friend, and bitter rival, Uchiha Sasuke. Her previous band hates her for changing now.
1. Guide to the story!

**IMPORTANT! READ! IT'S THE GUIDE TO THE STORY!**

Okay, this is a kind of 'guide' to help you through my newest story "Unconcious Recognintions". I know, I know, you're thinking "why the heck do I need a guide to read a fanfic?" well, this is different.

You see, this fanfic has songs in it, but inbetween the lyrics are words in italics. I'll give you an example. Here's a few lyrics to the song I posted on the first 'chapter'.

**A rebel without a cause  
You're so passe'**

_Sasuke, you really have no cause to rebel against your brother, to try and kill him..._  
**(naughty, naughty)  
A devil without the horns  
And the tail**

_Yes, you're mean, and you're cold, and you sometimes act completely heartless...but that doesn't make you horrible...like a full blooded devil..._  
**naughty, naughty)**

Now, you see the italicised words? In my fic, those words in between the lyrics are almost like... a parallel universe to put it simply. o.O; They're showing what the lyrics are compared to the 'original' Naruto show. I'm not talking about a fanfic, no, the real show, ya know...how Sasuke wants to kill his brother, etc. Yeah...

It might be confusing but you'll catch onto it sooner or later. I mean, you can tell too, because the words in italics don't relate to anything that's going on in the fanfic. The lyrics do, though, relate to the fanfic that I'm writing also! don't get me wrong! So, the songs are kind of related to both: the actual Naruto show, and my fanfic! See how that works out!

Also: The words in italics are just **my **thoughts, you don't have to agree with them at all, or in any way whatsoever. I don't really care. , Just...don't flame me for them if you don't like them. If you don't like what I'm writing, then don't read it. But I'm getting off topic, hehe...;

And in the first chapter, I'm not going to have those words in italics since that's just the beginning chapter. After the first real chapter, I'll start using that 'parallel univers' stuff. Don't worry, if you have any questions, please feel free to message me, or ask questions on your reviews! Ja ne!

**fuhen-shinkan**


	2. Wonderful News! Not!

**_Unconcious Recognitions_**

**_Chapter 1 - Wonderful News! not! _**

**Note: Now, I know the lyrics might not seem to relate to the story at all so far, but trust me, this is only the first chapter. Starting with the second chapter, they'll make more sense. Trust me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sadly. I wish I did...but then Sasuke wouldn't be such a mean cold, heartless jerk. And him and Sakura would have hooked up already. Oh well, on with the fic!**

* * *

"Ugh!" she grunted in frusturation. Haruno Sakura was sitting in her room on the sill of her bay window. She was trying in vain to make new lyrics: writer's block usually prevents that from happening, though. 

Sakura was a beautiful sixteen year old girl. She had pink hair that went down to her mid-back, withcoruscating jade orbs. She was _usually _nice to people, but she'd get smart a few times if she was forced to. But she was always a respectful child towards many. She wore, now, a long, slim fitting, pink shirt that reached down about two inches from the top of her thighs. The shirt had thewide tank-top straps that took up majority of her shoulder.(I forgot what those were called. o.O) With a pair of kakhi cargo pants.

"Sakura! Get down here!" came a loud, screeching noise. She rolled her eyes. "Coming!" she shot back.

She made her way down the long, spiraling, marble stairs. "Yes?" she asked her mother who was sitting on the wine red colored couch.

"You've got another gig, tonight," came her mother's reply. Sakura nodded. "Okay, where?" she asked.

"'Club Hangin'," said her mother, Tsunade. Sakura smirked.

"What an original title," she laughed. Tsunade did as well.

You see, Tsunade was also Sakura's band manager as well as her mother. Sakura was the lead singer/gutairist of the band 'My Distilled Sin'. Sakura ran back up to her room, apparently her writer's block vanished because she finished the song in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Later than Night**

"Ready, hon?" Tsunade asked her daughter. Sakura nodded. she was dressed in a long, slim fitting shirt that reached two inches above her knees. It was in the same style as her shirt from earlier that morning. The tank top was black with a gold dragon making its way from the bottom left corner of her shirt up across her chest to the upper right corner. Her pink hair was left down. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans that flared slightly at the bottom and white shoes. She alwo wore a black wristband with a golden dragon adorning it.

They arrived at a small club in the downtown area. Her band members were already backstage, preparing.

"Hey Sakura!" a girl, Hana, greeted happily. Sakura smiled and waved back.

The rest of the group didn't even awknowledge her in any way. She rolled her eyes. That's the prime reason she wanted to have new members: her's were just to rude and inconsiderate. She'd try to say 'hi' and begin a conversation with the rest of them, but they just seemed to tune her out, so she decided to quit trying.

There were four of then, Hana played the drums; Megumi played the gutair and sang; Tatsumi played bass; and Sakura played lead gutair and sang the most.

Tsunade knew of Sakura's unhappiness with her bandmates, but she kept telling her to try and get along with them. Soon afterward though, Tsunade realized it's really hard to get along with those people, that's why she had something planned for Sakura.

"You guys are on in 5," someone behind the curtain reported. Sakura nodded. She'd already set her electric gutair up to the amplifier and was adjusting the mic to her height.

Sakura was going to sing a song that she'd made about a week ago. They were only scheduled to sing one song that night, considering they didn't want to stay out until eleven o' clock at night.

Everyone else was set up, Tatsumi and Megumi were in their places, their instruments ready, while Hana was waiting with drumsticks in hand, ready to go. Sakura smiled at Hana. Hana was the only one who was nice to her.

The curtains slowly opened, lights beginning to flash at an incredible speed. The crowd looked kinda bored and uninterested. Sakura smirked to herself. _'We've never played here, they think we're just pushovers 'cause we're an all girl band and we're teens. Oh, please. I'll show these low lifes,' _she thought.

They began to play:

**Sakura&Megumi:**

naughty naughty  
Naughty naughty

**Sakura:**

Don't lie to me  
You're high on something  
And we ain't friends  
So let's not pretend

And go ahead  
And bleed for them  
You got a pretty face  
And you're so intense

**Megumi&Sakura**

naughty naughty

A rebel without a cause  
You're so passé  
A devil without the horns  
And the tail  
naughty naughty  
A rebel without a cause  
Oh you're so lame  
naughty naughty  
A rebel without a cause  
Naughty boy  
naughty naughty

**Sakura:**

You used to live  
Just like a king  
Red carpet was  
But it was yesterday  
It was yesterday

You're name  
In hall of fame  
And you would dare  
Just ´cause you didn't care

**Sakura&Megumi**

A rebel without a cause  
You're so passé  
naughty naughty  
A devil without the horns  
And the tail  
naughty naughty  
A rebel without a cause  
Oh you're so lame  
naughty naughty  
A rebel without a cause  
Naughty boy  
naughty naughty

**Sakura:**

A devil without the horns  
And a rebel without a cause  
Oh you're so lame  
A devil without the horns  
Oh you're so  
A rebel without the cause  
Oh you're so lame

**Sakura&Megumi**

A rebel without a cause  
You're so passé  
naughty naughty  
A devil without the horns  
And the tail  
naughty naughty  
A rebel without a cause  
Oh you're so lame  
naughty naughty  
A rebel without a cause  
Naughty boy  
naughty naughty

**Sakura:**

A rebel without a cause x3  
Naughty boy

**Megumi:**

naughty naughty

And with that, they ended their song. Sakura smiled as the crowd that once thought they would totally suck, was clapping and cheering. Then the curtains closed and they began to take apart their things. Tsunade smiled. _'She might actually be the one they need' _she thought.

* * *

**Back At Home**

Sakura and her mother arrived home at around nine o'clock. "That was good, Sakura," Tsunade complimented. She was very critical on bands and their music, so it was really an honor to have her compliment you.

"Thanks, ma," Sakura said back with a smile. "And you know, I've thought about your complaints of your current band members,"Tsunade began, stroking her chin. Sakura's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"I also noticed that you asked to at least be placed in a different band, if possible," she continued. Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically. "Well, I filed papers already to have you placed in a different band. They play the same genre/type of music as you, and their lyrics are emotionally smiliar to that of yours," Tsunade said, smirking.

Sakura was bubbling with happiness. Tsunade knew this would be the big punch in the stomach for Sakura, since she knew Sakura would hate this. That's why she did it. Tsunade was a smart woman and mother, she knew the lead singer of this band and her daughter put together would be wonderful for the music business, plus for their own personal relationships, if ya get what I mean. (haha)

"Do you know the boy named Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked slyly. Sakura did an anime fall. "WHAT?" she screamed. Tsunade laughed. "The papers have been filed and you will be auditioning for his band tomorrow at noon. They just want to see if you should sing or not," Tsunade added.

"But okaa-san(mother)! Of all the low-down, scumbag, horrid, sad excuses for human beings on this planet, why pick **that **one?" Sakura whined in displeasure. Tsunade shrugged. "Trust me, you'll thank me later on down the road," she replied simply, and made her way upstairs to her room so she could sleep.

Sakura began to grumbled and watched tv. "I swear, if Sasuke tries anything funny, I'll rip out his intestines, and I'll cut off his-" "SAKURA! STOP NOW!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I SAW THAT TOO!" she shriked again.

Sakura sighed. _'Tomorrow's going to be a very very long day.' _she thought sadly, slouching on the couch to watch more television.

* * *

**_The song is called Naughty Boy by Killer._**

**Well? How'd ya like it? I enjoyed writing it. I advise that you listen to the songs to get a feel of how it sounds and what it looks like almost. When I thought up of this story, the picture was so clear in my head, the picture of each band performing on stage and whatnot. It was kind of creepy though. haha. I've had this plot in my head for about four weeks now and I was going to explode if I didn't get it down on paper or the computer! So I did. There ya have it. Hope you like. Ja ne**

**fuhen-shinkan**


	3. Suprise Audition

**Unconscious Recognitions-Chapter 2-Suprise Audition**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anythingrelated with the show, except for a T-shirt...sigh**

**Nor do I own the songs shown in this chapter, previous chapters, and upcoming chapters. sighs again. Life is so depressing when you dont' own anything...hehe...****

* * *

Chapter-2- **

Sakura woke up to find herself still sleeping on the couch in the living room. She groaned uncomfortably. She groaned again because she remembered the information her mother had told her of yesterday.

"I swear, I'm gonna get her back for this," she muttered. She sat up straight, staring at the blank tv screen. She, once again, groaned because she remembered _**who**_ the information was about that her mother told her of yesterday. _'Sasuke' _she thought, his name dripping with venom coming from Sakura. How do Sakura and Sasuke know each other? Well...

**Flashback:**

A girl sat on the lush green grass of the park, playing with a small, pink flower. She began to hum. This was Haruno Sakura at five years of age.

She was sitting peacefully, looking up at the clouds at the same time when a shadow came over her. She turned around to find it was her neighbor, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" she greeted happily, beginning to stand up. He just stood there, his arms folded, a blank look on his face, and continued to stare.

"Nani?...What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. She put her hand on his forehead to see if he was running a fever or anything like that. Sure enough, he was perfectly fine.

"Nothing's wrong with me," he replied dully. (Wow, four words, it's his own Sasuke World Record.)_ "I just wondered why you were here while everyone else is over there at the playground," he said. Sakura smiled sadly. _

"Nobody ever plays with me anyways, so what's the point in trying to get along, when no one wants to even try themselves?" she stated, more than asked. Sasuke kept a blank face but inside he was kind of impressed. 'She know's what she's talkin' about,' he thought to himself.

"Well, that's all I wanted to know, forehead-girl," he said dismissingly. "Ja." and he began to walk off. Sakura was ticked off. Usually she'd cry, but she had changed her mind set on that subject. She ran up behind him and poked him on his shoulder.

He stopped and turned back around to her. "What?" he asked calmly. Sakura's vein popped. "It's not nice to call people names! Especially forehead-girl!" she complained. He shrugged. "It's not my fault that it's true," he replied cooly. (Even when they're this young, they still act the exact same...o.O; weird ne?)

Sakura got even more mad. "Geez, what made you so mean! Oh yeah, I forgot, your mad at the world since you have chicken hair!" she retorted, crossing her arms and pouting. He glared. "I do not," he stated. Sakura smirked. "Yes, you do."

"No, I dont."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no I don't!" Sasuke said finally. Sakura smirked. "If you stop calling me forehead-girl, I'll stop calling you chicken-hair," she stated calmly. He thought for a bit then replied, "Fine, it's a deal," he said, and he walked off, Sakura right next to him. He didn't say anything about it. "I still don't trust you, Uchiha," Sakura said skeptically.

He rolled his eyes. "I swear it, Sakura," he said while they were still walking. Sakura smiled and continued to walk with him towards the swings. "I swear...forehead-girl," he muttered. "Chicken-hair," she retorted since she heard what he had mumbled.

Ever since that fateful day, they were bitter enemies, yet still...they were...in a strange, weird, odd sorta way...best friends 'til the end.

**End Flashback.**

Sakura smiled at the thought. She glanced over at the clock on the wall and it read 8:30. She groaned and she hauled herself up off of the plushy couch and dragged herself up the stairs to her room.

_'Might as well get ready now, don't want to give a wrong impression to the Uchiha Jerk.'_ she thought bitterly. She grabbed her outfit for today which consisted of a pair of black cargo pants, a dark red shirt with the name 'HARUNO' on the back in big, bold, black letters, and a pair of white tennis shoes. She hopped in the bathroom and took a quick, five minute shower and dressed herself. She came out and went back into her room.

She looked at herself in the large mirror that sat atop of her tan dresser, making sure she didn't have anything like a stain on her clothes. _'I swear, if he doesn't let me sing, I'll rip out his intestines, I'll cut off his-" _she thought evilly but her mother cut her off. once again. (she just likes thinking those kinds of mean thoughts, doesn't she?)

"Sakura! Are you getting ready?" came Tsunade's loud voice from downstairs. "Hai, okaa-san!" (yes, mother!) Sakura yelled back. She went in the bathroom once more to brush her hair and her teeth, put on lotion, and all that other good stuffs.

She walked downstairs to find her mother lounging on the couch, talking rapidly to someone on her little black and silver cell phone. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, here she is now," she heard Tsunade say. "Sakura, hon, someone on the phone needs to speak to you," Tsunade called to Sakura, who was happily making her way to the kitchen, planning on eating a nice big breakfast with eggs, bacon, etc. She groaned, her dream breakfast being put on hold.

"Yes, mom." she sighed. She grabbed the small cell phone and held it up to her ear. "Yes?" she asked. "Wassup?" came the dark voice on the other end. Sakura squinted in distaste. _'Uchiha' _she thought.

"The sky, now what do you want?" she asked rudely. "Wow, Sakura, that's no way to greet someone who is going to be judging you on your performance today," he exclaimed in a fake suprised tone.

She stared evilly at the little cell phone, hoping that Sasuke would notice on the other end that she was glaring at him. She knew that wouldn't happen though. She walked back to the kitchen again and opened the tall, silver and black fridge.

"Seriously, Sasuke, what do you want? You're postponing my beautiful, upcoming breakfast, and I'm not enjoying it at all," she warned darkly. She heard a chuckle at the other end. "That's not my problem. I just called to wish you luck on your performance, is all. Nothing special, or suspicious going on," he said smoothly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, not caring if he was able to see or not. "I'm not sure if I'm willing to buy that, Sasuke," she said, suspiciously. She heard him laugh slightly. "Why, Sakura! You wouldn't even trust your ol' childhood friend from so many years back!" he asked in a hurt tone.

She sighed and rolled her eyes once more. "To tell you the truth: no. Especially you in particular. Now seriously, what do you want? I'll hang up on youif you keep postponing my breakfast!" she exclaimed, getting really angry now.

"You really want your breakfast, don't you?" he asked. Sakura growled. "Yes." she said dully.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting," he said, procrastinating to get to the point. Sakura growled once more. "UCHIHA, IF YOU DON'T GET TO THE FRIGGIN' POINT, I'LL COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOR A-" she began to scream, but once again, her mother cut in.

"SAKURA, SHUT UP! DON'T YOU EVER SCREAM THOSE WORDS IN MY HOUSEHOLD!" she yelled. Sakura mumbled some things of which Sasuke could hear pefectly. "Oh really? You'd do what to me now?" he asked slyly. Sakura sighed heavily.

"I said: I'll hug you, and kiss you, and tell you how much I love you forever and ever and ever!" Sakura exlcaimed in a girly, sarcastic voice. Sasuke laughed. "I thought so. Anyways, I gotta go, don't choke on a sausage!" he said and he hung up. Sakura began to mumble some other things as she closed the small flip phone.

"Dumb, retarded, self-centered chicken-haired freak," she muttered, while beginning to make her breakfast. Tsunade came in to grab her phone back.

"I'll hug you, and kiss you, and tell you how much I love you forever and ever and ever!" she mocked in the same girly tone of voice. Tsunade smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I was playing, ma. We always do that," she said. Tsunade shook her head. "Of course you do. That's why you two are always calling each other and saying that kind of stuff," she said slyly.

"Okaa-san, I'm going to spell it out for you since you obviously can't comprehend it yourself: We do that all the time. It's sarcasm. We call each other 'cause we're bored and we've known each other since we were like five. Okay? Doesn't mean anything like what you're thinking!" she exclaimed, almost cracking an egg in her hand.

Her mother shrugged. "Whatever you say...Mrs. Uchiha," she whispered the last part. Sakura's eyes lit up with flames. "What?" she asked, getting an egg ready in her hand to throw at her mother. Tsunade held up her hands in surrender. "Nothing! Nothing! I said nothing! Nope, nuthin' at all, hon!" she exclaimed.

Sakura smiled. "That's what I thought you said." It was Tsunade's turn to roll her eyes. "Then you must have hearing problems," she retorted. As you can see, Sakura took her wittiness and whatnot from her mother. "Mom..." she said darkly. "Okay, okay! I'm leaving! I'll be in my room, getting you two a wedding planner!" she exclaimed and ran out the kitchen, Sakura yelling and throwing an egg after her, which hit the wall.

She sighed in relief. "Thank-you." she said.

* * *

"Now, please correct me if I'm wrong, Sasuke, but did I just hear her say: 'I'll huge you, and kiss you, and tell you how much I love you forever and ever and ever!' and then you replied with a: 'I thought so?' You had no problem with that?" Itachi asked his younger brother who was sitting on the couch. 

"We were playing, Itachi. We don't mean any of that crap," he said under his breath. "Sure you don't." stated Itachi simply. "What makes you think we do mean that stuff?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow, turning from the tv to his brother who was on the opposite couch.

"Well: for one, you two are ALWAYS calling each other, I mean, once, I heard you call her at three o' clock in the morning-" he said but Sasuke cut him off.

"No, she called me! She was crying! I wasn't gonna hang up on her!" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to make that subject less suspicious, but only succeeded in making Itachi laugh more. "Oh, so you're growing soft? Anyways: second of all, you tow have known each other since you were five. That's something to take into consideration as well." he said thoughtfully.

Sasuke fumed. "We're not like that, Itachi! So you can shut up about it!" he shouted. Itachi laughed and did the world famous Uchiha smirk. "Of course not, Sasuke. Of course not," he said in his oh-so big brotherly tone of voice, and ruffled Sasuke's hair. He then walked out of the living room to go to his own room.

"Stupid, inconsiderate, retarded, dumb, weird,nuisance of a human being," he muttered, flipping angrily through the channels.

* * *

**At Sakura's Audition-a few hours later**

Sakura walked up the steps to the oh-so familiar Uchiha Mansion. She sighed as she recalled all the fun times in the large building. She laughed at the time Sasuke got his face dunked in his own birthday cake when he was 7 by non other than Itachi himself.

She rang the doorbell which resulted in a large, booming DING DONG! vibrating throughout the household. The door opened to reveal Itachi standing there, his smug look still plastered on his face, at least, until he saw Sakura. (NO! there's no itachixsakura going on here! this is a total sasuxsaku! all the way! they're just...friends I guess you could say. o.O;)

"Itachi-san!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up and giving him a huge bear hug. She hadn't seen this in person for months. He laughed. "Yeah, Sakura-chan, it's been a while," he admittind, lightly patting her on the back.

She got back down and brushed herself off. "Well, come in! We have everything set up here, and you brought the rest of your band with you, I presume?" he asked, while opening the door wide so her could let her in. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, they're just getting all of their stuff from in the car. They're kinda...slow, mentally also," she added under her breath. Itachi laughed. "That's no way to speak of your band members!" he exclaimed, while still smiling. (scary picture, itachi smiling, ne?)

Sakura smiled gleefully and whispered in a happy tone. "Not after today!" Itachi nodded knowingly. "Come on you guys! It can't be that hard!" she exclaimed, waving back at everyone else who was standing infront of the trunk to the car, gathering their things. "You try having to carry all of this stuff for the drums Sakura!" Hana whined distastefully. Sakura smirked.

"It's a wonderful thing that I don't know how to play the drums, isn't then?" she shouted back. Then she muttered under her breath. "Even though I do know how to play 'em." Itachi heard this and laughed on the inside.

"Well, I guess you should go in and set up your stuff," he pointed out, looking at her electric gutair which was laying on the ground since she hugged him. She nodded and entered.

She knew her way around the house like the back of her hand, at least...if she knew what room she had to go to that is. "Itachi-san, which room am I actually heading too?" she asked, giving a nervous chuckle. "Sasuke's, there's something else you have to do. You're not going to set up your stuff in his room though. But head there first, anyways," he said, pointing upstairs. She nodded, raising an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged and ushered the rest of her band members inside.

She made her way up the stairs and knocked three times, a three beat pause, and another three times. This let him know it was her who was coming in. She knew she didn't have to hear him answer so she just walked in.

She found Sasuke lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his dark blue painted room. "Hey," he said simply. "Hi?" she asked hesitantly, setting her gutair against the wall near the door. "Itachi-san told me to come here first, why, dare I ask?" she informed him. She just got a smirk as her reply.

"You're to sing to me first, without your band members, and without your gutair. I thought it'd be better so I could hear your voice clearer without all of the instruments getting in the way," he said, shrugging while sitting up straight to look at her. She noticed her jaw dropped so she pulled it back up.

"Well, is anyone else going to be here to watch?" she asked. She kind of expected his band manager, her mother, etc to be there to watch her performance. He shook his head.

"Nope, just me," he stated simply.

"Others will be there to watch when you perform with your band though.. As a matter of fact, my band members are going to be there as well. Even the band manager, you know them all I believe." he said, still looking at her with a blank facial expression.

She raised another eyebrow at him. "I do?" she asked.

He nodded. "You remember Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto, don't you?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh yeah! Neji's the really quiet one, kinda reminds me of you," she began. She earned a glare from the Uchiha for that comment. "Shikamaru's the pineapple head, and Naruto's the blonde one," she concluded. He nodded.

"Yeah, and for our band manager, you remember Kakashi, don't you?" he asked again. "Oh! Hatake-san! Yes, I remember him vividly! The perverted one you mean?" she added darkly. He smirked. "Yup that's him. And he has an 'assistant' if you will. Actaully, his 'assistant' does more work that he does," he muttered.

"Gaara." he said. "Of course I remember Gaara-san! I believe you're forgetting he's my mother's brother's son, or in other words, my cousin," she stated bluntly. "Oh, yeah...I forgot..." he said, thinking. Sakura laughed at his stupidness.

"Well, are you going to get started on your singing?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "I don't have anything to sing to, I can't think of a song. Anyways, I'd need a CD with the specific song on it," she pointed out. As if on cue, Tsunade came in.

"Sakura, hon,I brought your CD collection, just in case," she said, poking her head through the door, winking at the two. Sasuke smirked and Sakura glared at her mother. "You knew, didn't you?" she asked darkly.

"Well, here's your CDs, gotta go!" she said, she flashed a big grin that could compte with Gai and Lee, and quickly darted out the hall. Sakura smacked her forehead.

"My mother's stupid," she muttered. She picked up the CD case from the floor and shuffled through it. "I still can't decide on what to sing," she said, looking up at her life-long enemy. He shrugged. "Pick something that you'd never think you'd sing to someone, or at least...me," he said bluntly. Sakura brightened up.

"I've got the perfect song!" she exclaimed. She plucked out a CD titled 'Utada Hikaru'. Sasuke could obviusly tell that it was a burned CD, since it had no special designs or pictures on it. She looked around and spotted his large CD player and popped the little disc inside.

"Mind you...I'm not the greatest performer alive," she said, while turning the track to number 3. Sasuke nodded. "Oh, here. You might want this, to make it feel more...natural," Sasuke said, handing her a mic. She thanked him. There was a convinient spot on his CD player where you could plug in your mic. Sakura thought it was really cool.

The music began to play in a steady beat, she slightly moved her body to the song, forgetting where she was, acting as if she were really at a concert. That was her key to her great performances.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the way Sakura was moving, actually, he thought she'd just stand there, singing horribly on purpose. _'Maybe she really **does **hate her band members that much...whoa...they must **really **suck...'_ he thought absentmindindly.

Sakura began to sing her song, which Sasuke tuned himself into: (**This song is really made/performed by Utada Hikaru and it is called Kremlin Dusk...which I do not own.)**

All along I was searching for my Lenore  
In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe  
Now I'm sober and nevermore  
Will the raven come to bother me at home  
Calling you  
Calling you home  
You  
Calling you  
Calling you home  
_**I've been calling you...waiting for you to come home...**_

By the door you said you had to go  
Couldn't help me any anymore  
_**You left us all...more than that...you left me...**_  
This I saw coming long before  
So I kept on staring out the window  
Calling you,  
Calling you home...  
You,  
Calling you,  
Calling you home...  
_**Why won't you come back home?**_

I am a natural entertainer  
Aren't we all holding pieces of dying ember?  
I'm just trying to remember who I can call,  
Who can I call?  
_**There's no one here that I can turn to...because they're not you...**_

Home,  
Calling you,  
Calling you...

I run a secret propaganda  
Aren't we all hiding pieces of broken anger?  
I'm just trying to remember who I can call,  
Who can I call?

Born in a war of opposite attraction  
It isn't, or is it a natural conception?  
_**We're both different...yet...we're both meant to be...**_  
Torn by the arms in opposite directions  
It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction?  
_**Why did you go down that different path...**_

Born in a war of opposite attraction  
It isn't, or is it a natural conception?  
Torn by the arms in opposite directions  
It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction?

Is it like this?  
(Born in a war of opposite attraction)  
Is it always the same?  
When a heartache begins,  
(Torn by the arms in opposite directions)  
Is it like this?  
_**My heartache began long ago...when I knew I had to let you go...**_

Do you like this?  
(Born in a war of opposite attraction)  
Is it always the same?  
Will you come back again?  
(Torn by the arms in opposite directions)  
Do you like this?

Is it always the same?  
And will you come back again?  
Do you like this?  
Oh, do you like this?  
_**Am I foolish to keep wishing you back...or are my attempts worth something...**_  
_**Will you come back...?**_

Is it like this?  
(Born in a war of opposite attraction)  
Is it always the same?  
(It isn't, or is it a natural conception?)  
(Torn by the arms in opposite directions)  
If you change your phone number,  
(It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction?)  
Will you tell me?

Is it like this?  
Is it always the same?  
When a heartache begins,  
Is it like this?

If you like this,  
Will you remember my name?  
Will you come play it again,  
If you like this?  
Oh, do you like this?  
_**Do you think of me...? Do you remember my name, my face, anything? Because...I remember everything about you...And that's what hurts the most...**_

And with that, her song ended. She put the mic down on his dresser which was next to her and sat down on the floor where she had just been standing.

"Well? Am I worthy enough?" she asked sarcastically. He laughed. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" he asked back. He held out a hand to her so she could get up and she gladly took it.

"We've gotta start heading down to the lounge, you'll be playing in there." he said, opening his door. Sakura nodded. "Okay." she said. They walked down the ever-so-long staircase, ending up in the living room, taking a few turns here, a few turns there, and ended up, amazingly, in the right spot: the lounge.

Sakura's band members were already set up, except for her. She plugged her gutiar into the amplifier and stood in front of the mic. She scanned the room to see whom was there. She saw everyone that Sasuke mentioned, that's for sure. But she was still suprised that Gaara was there...he wasn't the very...social type. She turned back to her band members, mouthing "Ready?" they all nodded.

"Well, here's a little song that I made a while back, I hope you'll approve," she said, and got ready to play...

* * *

**Note:There was a question asked earlier, and I'm here to answer it. Yes, it is okay to post songs on here as long as you don't take any credit for them, and you give whomever made it credit for the song. I mean, there are tons of fanfics on that are songfics, so I hoped that cleared things up. :)**

**That has to be the longest chapter I've ever written...ever! Not much of a cliffie there, I wasn't feeling all that evil today, so I spared you all. hehe...remember: the words like this: _'blah' _between the lyrics are those 'parallel universe' words I was talking about. If you get confused, feel free to ask questions! I made this chapter extra long since I know I haven't been updating as diligantly as before...I'm lazy, sorry! But, I hope this makes up for it! Well, until next time, ja ne!**

**fuhen-shinkan**


End file.
